The Lonely Flame
by AngelBeats293
Summary: Maka was in Heaven, Soul had been forced away on holiday by Black*Star and Blair was always working. She had the apartment to herself that is until Kid arrives and asks to stay for whole of the school break...
1. Chapter 1

The clock had just turned to show 7 in the evening which means that Liz and Patty's sleepover party (that was going to last all break for some strange reason) had only been going for half an hour. Kid was already hiding in his room, admiring the symmetry while it lasted. Every other room in the Mansion had been rearranged by some unknown guest. Kid thought about how lucky the other members of the group were, Black*Star had forced Tsubaki and Soul to go on holiday all vacation while Maka locked herself away with her books. He was suddenly interrupted by a crash in the hall. Kid stormed out of his room and fell to his knees. One of the vases had been knocked off its stand; the hall was no longer symmetrical.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ASYMMETRICAL GARABAGE ANYMORE!" Kid screamed attacking his hair with his fingers. He summoned Belzebub and got of the mansion as quick as he could.

**Maka's POV:**

I was in heaven. I had the apartment pretty much all to myself for the whole break. Soul was on holiday, Blair was always working, nothing could ruin this moment. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes trying to save the moment. My relaxation was ruined by 8 simple knocks at the door. I slowly made my way over to the front door trying to extend my peace for as long as I could. I grabbed the handle and reluctantly opened the door.

" Kid…"

There stood Kid looking extremely agitated while trying to make his hair perfectly symmetrical …

"Umm Hi Maka. I'm sorry to disturb you at this time but I don't suppose I could stay here during break could i?"

There goes my peace and quiet…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! To the lovely people who are reading this! Thank you so much for taking the time to read my first fan fiction. I know it's not very good but I'm hoping it will get better in time. The chapters are meant to be this short. It makes it easier to just add on more when I think of something. And if you want to make any comments please feel free. I don't mind critism as long as you're not too harsh. (I know there are probably tons of spelling mistakes so no need to pick up on them)**

After letting Kid rearrange everything so that it was symmetrical Maka lead him to Soul's bedroom.

"You can use Soul's room while he is away if you like" Maka said with a slight sigh.

Kid inspected the room with a smile.

"It could do with a few adjustments but it will do just fine"

Maka turned to leave the room when Kid suddenly grabbed her arm. She quickly turned only to have her cheeks flourish a pale pink from seeing the sweet smile that Kid was giving her.

"Thank you for this Maka, I know it's been a lot of trouble" he said rubbing the back of neck with his free hand. Maka just smiled back and nodded before leaving the room and walking into the kitchen.

Kid's POV:

Did she just blush? No she wouldn't have. Anyway I have more important things to worry about like trying to get this ASYMMETRICAL MONSTER OF A ROOM to turn into a beautiful symmetrical masterpiece. It's going to be one long night.

Maka's POV:

I couldn't help but start to worry about what kind punishment I would get from Soul after he found out what Kid did to his room. Anyway did I blush just then? I shouldn't have. I don't have any feelings like that Kid. Well I don't think I do…

"Maka?" A hand brushed past my face. I shook my head and came back to reality. I turned my head to see Kid looking at the curry I was cooking I was cooking with a concerned face. I peered down to see not a curry but some sort a black gooey mixture. Yet another meal ruined by my daydreaming. I tilted my head in shame while I scooped the mixture into the bin.

"It didn't look that bad Maka" Kid said now looking rather guilty.

"Yes it did, it normally turns out like this whenever I cook" I tipped the last of the what was meant to be curry into the bin and throw the frying pan into the sink.

"Would you like me to make you something? Since your letting me stay here it's the least I can do"

I nodded without looking him in the face. I feel really bad now, forcing a guest to make me a meal. This makes me look like a really lousy person now.

"Here you go"

He placed down a plateful of omelette. It smelt amazing. I sat down and grinned from cheek to cheek. I slowly cut a slice and placed it inside my mouth.

"K… Kid this is amazing!"

"Thank you, it's nice that someone finally appreciates my cooking. Patty eats to quick and Liz doesn't want to ruin her figure so I don't tend to get compliments"

"well this is the best meal I have ever tasted"

He gave me that same sweet smile as before and yet again I could feel the colour glow on my cheeks…


	3. Chapter 3

Kid's POV:

I was woken by the smell of smoke; it seems that Maka has attempted to cook again. It's so cute the way she gets all flustered over it. I unconsciously blushed at the image in my head until I was disturbed by a knock on my door. The door slowly opened to reveal Maka looking more depressed than last night.

"Kid, could you do me a huge favour?"

I could already guess what it was going to be. I just nodded my head.

"Yet again you have left me speechless"

Maka stated while swallowing the last piece of her breakfast. I suddenly started to feel butterflies in my stomach, but why? Is it just because she complimented me or is it something more? No, even though it has happened several times since I arrived it must just be my imagination. Anyway, I really do need to get a change of clothes. There are too many creases in this shirt making it asymmetrical and it's DRIVING ME INSANE!

- A FEW HOURS LATER -

I finally back. I don't think I can live any longer knowing that the mansion is completely wrecked after one night let alone asymmetrical. How can people live in such disgusting surroundings, I mean one of the frames in the hall was slightly tilted to the right! I slid down the door until the floor stopped me.

"Hey Kid! So you finally made it back?!"

Maka said walking towards me with her head down in a book. She looked up and grinned.

"How bad was it?"

My depressions grew worse just from hearing that one simple question. She just laughed while continuing to scan the pages of the book. She then slams the book shut making me jump.

"How about we go to the library?"


	4. Chapter 4

Maka's POV:

Kid finally got out of his depression and I am dragging him along by the hand towards the library. His cheeks look a little red though… maybe it's the sun? I released his hands and he let out a sigh of relief.

"We would get there a lot quicker on Beelzebub"

He said straightening out his shirt.

"True, but I'm enjoying walking with you"

He quickly turned his head trying to hide his face but I could still see the smile that was growing along his cheeks. I grabbed his hand once again continuing to pull him towards the library. This we just smiled and laughed all the way there.

Kid's POV:

By the time we had arrived at the library my arm felt like it was going to fall off. I stood in the entrance rubbing my shoulder while Maka looked around in excitement. He face lit up and it looked like she had stars glistening in her eyes. She looks so cute… I mean happy to be here. i starched the back of my head while laughing at myself.

"Come on, the new arrivals are on the third floor!"

Maka exclaimed running towards the stairs. I quickly ran after her while still trying to get the feeling back into my arm.

Maka's POV:

Kid finally managed to catch up to me. He looked around in wonder until he noticed me looking at him and he shook his head.

"Where to now?"

"Well, I actually have no idea. I'm looking for one book in particular."

Kid smiled and then ruffled my hair.

"Well I guess we had better start looking then"

We started to search through the mountain of books. I was shifting through a shelf when a magazine fell onto the floor. I picked it up to find it was open on the section called "how to tell if a boy likes you". Geez, you can tell when teenage girls have been here** (no offence to anyone who reads those sort of things) **I was about to put it back on the shelf when a section caught my eye, I quickly scanned through the page. Wait… could this mean that… Kid likes me? I shook my head in disbelief and started on the next shelf.

**Hi to all you lovely readers.**

**Im sorry that all of my chapters are so short, im still suffering from writers block!**

**And thank you to every for your amazing comments! They really make my day!**

**I hope that you will continue to read and enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

Maka's POV:

No luck. I can't find it anywhere. I hope Kid has found it; I have been dying to read it for ages! It sounds so tragic, a widow goes to the same restaurant every night since her husband died and eats by a single candle light. That's all I've heard about so far from people at the DWMA but I really want to know what happens. I start to walk towards the last shelf in the new arrivals section when I trip over a small pile of books; I close my eyes and prepare myself, waiting to slam into the floor. But I don't, instead I feel so warm and safe. I open my eyes and look up. Kid is looking down at me smiling. He slowly lifts me back to me feet.

"You're not hurt are you?"

He asks finally releasing his grip on me.

"I'm fine. Thank you for saving me"

I say dusting off my clothes. With neither of us having any luck we agree to make it a day and head home. All the time we were walking I was thinking about my fall. He was nowhere to be seen while I was looking through the shelves so how did he get to me? Unless…. He was watching me? No, I'm over thinking things. I should just let it go. I shake my head once more to remove the thought from my mind.

"You've been doing that a lot recently, is something bothering you?"

I turned my head to face kid who was looking down at me with a concerned look which filled his face.

"What do you mean?"

"You keep shaking your head; you did it before in library"

"Oh, No I'm fine. I've just been thinking a lot recently that's all"

I knew it! He was watching me! Which means, well the magazine says that, he likes me. Death the Kid likes me! I couldn't help but smile at the thought… wait I'm happy about this so… do I like him too? It's not that I dislike him… I've just never had a crush before so I don't know what it feels like. My thoughts were interrupted by Kid's hands waving in front of my face.

"Finally back from wonderland are we?"

"Huh…wh..what?"

There we were standing by the front door to my (and a little bit Soul's) apartment. Geez, I hope I haven't kept him standing here for long.

- 2 HOURS LATER -

The smell coming from the kitchen was divine. I walked into the kitchen only to have my mouth drool at the sight before me.

"So, what have you been thinking about?"

Kid asked as I sunk into one of the kitchen chairs. I looked back him, with a confused look draw across my face.

"You said earlier that you've been thinking a lot, so I just thought that whatever it was must be troubling you and you might feel better if you talk about it"

He trailed off taking his attention back to the curry **(I really love curry!)**. I guess it wouldn't hurt if talked to him about it. It's not like he knows that I like him…

"Actually… there's this guy and I think I like him"

**Thank you for waiting for me to update. I know it took me a while but I got there in the end.**

**Daughter of a Shinigami thank you for letting me use your idea! It's really sweet.**

**And thank you to everyone for your reviews and please keep reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Maka's POV:

Kid just turned his to face me once more, but this time his face was filled with so much sadness. That one look was all it took to make my heart feel like it was ripped apart. I felt awful, I didn't want him to feel like that. I want him to be happy and smiling like he usually is. He just put on a fake smile and pretended to get back to cooking.

"Oh… I see. W…Well what's bothering you so much about him?"

Kid asked just messing with the curry on the stove. I started to play with my fingers nervously.

"I…It's just that I think he might like me too and I've been thinking about if I should tell him…"

I sat there waiting for Kid to reply but instead he just placed a delicious looking plate full of curry in front of me and sat at the opposite end of the table (its symmetrical that way you see). He finally broke the silence when he said…

"I think you should, he would be an idiot if he turned you down Maka"

He looked like he was forcing himself to say that…

"You really think so?"

He started to play with his food; he was trying to get an equal amount of chicken on each side of his plate…

"in fact I think you should go and tell him right now. If you like him so much he's worth the time"

Ok Maka, deep breath. He just told you to tell him right now. Don't let this moment slip away!

"Alright! I will"

I beamed at him, he tried to return the smile but couldn't. He just tried to hide his face with his bangs instead…

"K…Kid. It's you…"

**I know this isn't the best confession ever but it just came to me and I wrote it down as fast as humanly possible!**

**Anyway thank you all for reading and I hope you are enjoying the story!**


	7. Chapter 7

Maka's POV:

"K…Kid, it's you…"

Silence filled the room. It was easier to defeat a kishin then to say those simple words. I didn't even have the courage to look him in the eye so I just got up and let my legs carry me towards the door. I was about to grab onto the door handle when something grabbed my arm. I knew it was Kid; he was probably just trying to turn me down… I knew this was a bad idea. I just won't look at him and maybe he will just go away. I let my arms fall to my sides but he still didn't let go. He just stood there waiting for me to respond. It felt like we were standing there for hours just waiting for each other to break the silence. I finally managed to force myself to say something.

"Look, how about we just forgot about what I said, it was stupid of me anyway"

Kids grip tightened around my arm…

"It wasn't stupid so don't say that. It actually made me happy"

I slowly turned my head to face Kid. His eyes were serious but yet he was still smiling.

"Wha…what do you mean?"

His hand slid down my arm and stopped at my hand. He wrapped his fingers around mine.

"I…like you too"

He tried to hide his red face with his bangs. I couldn't help but giggle; he looked so cute when he was embarrassed.

"What's so funny?"

He said while his face was going darker.

"Nothing, it's just that you're so cute"

His face was now a new shade of red. I didn't realise it would be so easy to say things like this, well I guess it helps that he likes me back.

"I was wondering… well if you wanted too… you don't have to… maybe be my girlfri…"

"I WOULD LOVE TOO!"

I interrupted while wrapping my arms around his neck. Today was the best day ever! I can't wait to tell everyone!

**Im sorry its took me so long to update but I just couldn't think of anything!**

**Thank you to everyone for your reviews! They really made me smile! I would love to hear of any ideas you had to help me!**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you continue to!**


	8. Chapter 8

Kid's POV:

Me and Maka were walking hand in hand down the street. This time I wasn't embarrassed, it felt right. I guess it helps that I'm not getting my arm pulled off like last time. We were on our way to the park. I love it there; all the trees are perfectly symmetrical along the walkways, the benches are always opposite each other and the flower beds all have the exact same number of flowers in them. The park was just practically perfect in every way and today I was taking my girlfriend (going to take a while to get used to that) to my favourite place in the world.

"Kid!"

I jumped slightly when I came back to real world. Maka was looking up at me with her green eyes while they were sparkling in the sun light. I couldn't help but get lost in them. I was brought back to reality once more after Maka had let go of my hand and started both my cheeks. She is amazing; she automatically makes everything symmetrical for me.

"Sorry…I was thinking"

She just smiled up at me and reclaimed my hand. We started walking down the road once more until the park gate came into view.

"So what do you want to do first?"

I asked, I peered down at her. She thought about it more a moment until the chime of the ice cream van came into ear shot.

"ICE CREAM!"

She shouted as she twirled her head round to face me, she stared up at me with puppy dog eyes. I could feel my face turning a very dark shade of red.

"Kid, are you alright? Your face is bright red"

Her puppy eyes were gone and instead they were filled with concern. I quickly spun my head and hide my face with my bangs. I started to walk towards the ice cream van dragging Maka behind me.

"What flavour would you like?"

I asked without turning round, I could still feel my cheeks glowing.

"Strawberry please!"

She cheered as she skipped trying to get by my side. We soon arrived at the ice cream van where we were greeted by a jolly, middle aged looking man with a small wispy beard.

"Hey there Lovebirds, what can I get ya today?"

"One strawberry and Vanilla please"

"How many scoops would you like?"

"eight please"

**THE END**

**I'm really sorry for the long update, had so much school work to do. **

**I hope you enjoy this part; it took me ages to think of!**

**I hope that you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
